The Plane Crash
The Plane Crash (Japanese: シムズ飛行機墜落 Shimuzu hikōki tsuiraku, Sims Plane Crash) is a The Sims 2 movie made by Vanalker. Vanalker wasn't initially willing to publish this movie due to the fact that it was unfinished. However, he decided to publish it anyway. The movie was intended to have a sequel, but besides there being the typical "To be continued" message, nothing else was revealed. Plans for it were scrapped pretty much very early on. Plot The movie begins with Faith and Hebert Goodie "going up the stairs" (actually they're entering the Sim Air flight that's just about to take off). Once it has done so, we get to see inside the plane. Emma Troplo was already there before the Goodies entered the plane. Starting from now on, tragic stuff would happen, however. The unseen pilot starts having problems with the plane (when he tried to steer the plane to the right, the plane switched between both directions) which resulted into the plane crashing into the unfinished studio on Troplo's lot. Meanwhile, Gehorge and Eric are outside. Gehorge picks up Killer the cat to hug him. As they do so, the plane crashes into the studio with a very loud noise. Becoming concerned, Gehorge and Eric run immediately to where the plane crashed. They are shocked when they see the ruins. Everyone inside the plane were killed. Eric for whatever reason refuses to go away so the police is called to the place. Eric eventually runs away. Five hours later at the police station, stuff are completely different. It isn't a police station, it's actually a dumping place for the stuff inside the plane. The unseen pilot, revealed to be John Troplo, is seen, along with the sofa he was sitting on. Then all of a sudden, something starts to happen. To be continued. Errors * The plane, the Troplo house and the police station don't have ceilings. Notes * Even though most of the cast were told to enter the plane, only two ever did. Killer the cat was about to, but didn't. Cast Everyone in the movie played themselves. The movie doesn't tell the viewer the names at all, however. * Faith Goodie * Herbert Goodie * Emma Troplo * Gehorge Troplo * I'M NOT A KID Troplo * Killer the cat Troplo * John Troplo YouTube description thumb A movie that I did not want to release. It's unfinished. Missing text and more... Tricks used in this movie: * In the first scene, where an old man and an old woman goes to the plane, you can see stairs. In the scene where you can see a man along with a cat and a kid, the stairs are gone. The objects are still there. * To make the plane, I watched on a video showing how to make a plane in The Sims 2. I did exactly the same as in that video. I did not put any plane because it didn't fit. The pilot of this plane can be seen in the prison scene in the second prison room, from left to right. The kid is to the left, and the others (that you saw sitting inside the plane). Did they die? Yes, they did but I did just make the prison scene to show anything that were used here. Downloads used: * Homeless Man (0:00) * Annoying Cone (0:00) * Some sort of bump (0:00) * Jet Plane (0:57) That's pretty much it. Script The plane later flied away from the house. Give your phone, please? The plane however got problems right after the take-off, and when the pilot turned right, the plane turned left and right and vice versa. Meanwhile, outside of the house: The man and the kid saw the plane and wondered what happened with it. WTF!? OH MY GOD! The plane had crashed into an not-finished studio. All that were inside died. The kid didn't want to move so he'd like to stay there the whole night, until the police took him. At the police station, five hours later... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? To be continued